


(friends forever?) i can think of something better

by spencerdee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emily Lindholm headcanon, F/F, Not proofread at all, Overwatch is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerdee/pseuds/spencerdee
Summary: "Brig's in love with D.Va.""Hana's in love with her too!""Those useless lesbians."





	(friends forever?) i can think of something better

"She's so beautiful, Lena. So beautiful and smart and strong and totally out of my league. I bet she's straight. I bet she already has a boyfriend. You can't have a smile that cute and still be single."

Lena wasn't even listening anymore. She took a sip of her tea - decaffeinated with no sugar, Angela would have a conniption otherwise - and let her eyes wander around the garage. It was one of Overwatch's safehouses in London, and a variety of mechanical parts littered the floor and walls and hung from the ceiling. Hana's bright pink MEKA sat at the middle of the mess, with its pilot leaning against it while her arms swung around wildly as she continued to rant.

In Lena's defence, she had listened to what Hana had to say. For the first hour, that was. It wasn't her fault that she wanted nothing more than to shake grab Hana by the shoulders and shake her because there was absolutely no way that Brigitte 'I Love Cats' Lindholm is straight.

* * *

"She's pretty amazing, don't you think?"

Brigitte stuffs an entire slice of apple pie in her mouth and lets out a happy little moan at the taste. Emily would have rolled her eyes in disgust if her heart hadn't stopped beating in her chest.

All she'd wanted was a nice small lunch to catch up on the months Brigitte's been away on missions with Overwatch. She would have liked to hear Brigitte rant about Reinhardt reminiscing once again about the good old days. She would have enjoyed an update on Rocket Cat. She would have even liked to hear a running commentary about the best pastry shop in King's Row.

But no. Ever since they sat down and said their hellos, it has been Hana this, Hana that. Emily had found it amusing at first, but now her heart slowed to a stop at the startling realisation.

Her little sister was in love. Worse, she was too dense to realise it.

* * *

Emily drops onto the sofa with a resounding sigh. Lena peeks out from the kitchen and greets her with a symphatetic smile.

"Rough day, luv?"

That was an understatement. Emily loved Brigitte with all her heart, but it had taken all of her willpower not to slap some sense into her thick-headed sister. She had to order another serving of pie just to shut up Brigitte's unconscious adoration of young Korean streamer, but even that had only given temporary relief.

"Brig's in love with D.Va."

The clanging in the kitchen stops, and Lena rushes into the living room so quickly Emily would have thought she blinked. Emily offers her a quick peck before smiling softly at the way Lena seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Hana's in love with her too!"

It was only years of political training that kept Emily from injuring herself in the world's strongest facepalm.

"Those useless lesbians."

* * *

It wasn't though her actions weren't for a good cause.

"Sorry, girl," Hana muttered to her MEKA before bringing down the sledgehammer on the machine's body.

Or at least, she tried to.

Hana had seriously underestimated how heavy sledgehammers could be, and it wasn't as if years of gaming had helped build up her upper body strength.

"Puny gremlin. You need help, yes?"

The gruff voice was a welcome sound, and Hana rushed to wrap Zarya in a hug. The buff Russian always seemed to know when anyone in the base needed her muscular biceps, or maybe it was just because her creepy girlfriend was stalking people through the security cameras. She discreetly flipped a nearby camera the bird, and swore it briefly flashed the woman's trademark sugar skull.

Hana turned back just in time to see Zarya bury the sledgehammer on the back of her MEKA without batting an eyelash. She would be impressed if she didn't feel horrified at the sight of her now crumpled machine. Would it be that easy to destroy with her in it? Was her godly maneuvering skills the only reason she wasn't a broken mess of bones and flesh? Shivering, she gave her thanks to the Russian soldier.

* * *

"You... broke your mech. Again."

Hana raised her hands in the air. "To be fair, it was Zarya this time. It was an accident."

Brigitte simply hummed to herself as she examined the damage. Before, she only needed to repair minor parts of the machine. Now, the shell had crumpled into itself and she couldn't stop imagining how it would look like if Hana had been inside.

Hana began to panic at the frown forming on Brigitte's face as she examined the destruction. "I'm super sorry if I'm bothering you or anything. I could probably get someone else to look into it or you know, just order a new one from Korea. But I'm a bit attached to this one since I just installed a new game in it and I haven't even beaten my high score yet. And now I'm rambling. Sorry."

The engineer chuckled. "Don't be. It's cute." She managed to turn away just as a blush formed on Hana's cheeks. "I was just worried about what could happen to you out in the field. Maybe we can strengthen the body even more or improve the defence matrix."

"Whatever you think is best." Hana shrugged. She had never been interested in the work behind the MEKA. Her only concern was gaining more views on her streams and finishing quests, but she had to admit that watching Brigitte work was captivating. "Thanks," she breathed out, a smile already on her lips.

Brigitte turned back to her with a wide grin. "Anything for you, Hana."

* * *

"They're pretty cute together."

Lena nodded to herself, proud of the baby gays laughing and blushing together as they fumbled to repair Hana's broken MEKA. She watched how Hana's face erupted in flames as Brigitte leaned over to pick up a hammer. Lena had to admit that the sight was fantastic.

"Emily will kill you," Fareeha helpfully reminded. She had to suppress a chuckle. She grew up alongside Brigitte and any romantic developments were quickly superceded by friendship. Emily hadn't thought so and Fareeha received the most terrifying 'touch my sister and I'll kill you' talk she had ever experienced.

For her part, Lena just shook her head. "No way am I getting in the way of those too. They'te too cute." A lopsided grin fell on her lips. "Plus, I have the better Lindholm waiting for me at home."

Fareeha rolled her eyes. When did Overwatch get this gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Emily Lindholm headcanon forever! Might explore this a bit more. Want more cute interactions between Em and Brig, plus more useless lesbians.


End file.
